Reason To Life
by sora narukami
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang anak SMA biasa yang harus menghidupi keluarganya. Kesehariannya berjalan dengan biasa hingga suatu hari sebuah kejadian membuat hidupnya berubah total. Apakah Naruto bisa mengatasinya?


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo(s)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

.

.

.

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang remaja laki-laki biasa yang masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Yah walaupun aku masih pelajar, aku harus bekerja untuk menafkahi keluarga. Seperti saat ini, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah supermarket.

Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini sudah cukup lama, kira-kira satu tahun. Tepat setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuaku yang mengakibatkan mereka meninggalkan aku dan adikku di dunia ini.

Kejadian itu masih tertanam di otakku. Saat kami berada di mobil untuk pergi berlibur. Senyum ibu yang menenangkan hati. Candaan ayah yang kadang tidak lucu, dan tawa adikku yang sangat gembira.

Tapi, semua itu hilang dengan sekejap. Dari arah berlawanan muncul truk dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke arah mobil kami. Ayahku dengan panik berusaha menghindar sedangkan ibuku memeluk adikku.

Sayangnya itu semua tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kami semua.

Ayahku berhasil membelokkan kemudi di saat terakhir sehingga bagian yang tertabrak duluan adalah bagian kanan. Aku yang berada di sebelah kiri berhasil selamat walaupun mendapat luka yang cukup parah di tangan kanan dan wajahku. Sedangkan adikku tidak mengalami luka yang parah berkat ibuku yang melindunginya di dalam pelukannya.

Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Kenapa orang tuaku direnggut nyawanya sedangkan banyak penjahat diluar sana yang hidup dengan damai.

"Naruto, kau sudah boleh pulang!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedang menyusun kardus di pojok supermarket. Dia adalah pemilik toko ini, Umino Iruka.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang milikku, aku bergegas keluar untuk pulang. Ah, tidak lupa aku memberikan salam kepada Paman Iruka yang memperkejakanku disini.

"Paman, aku pulang dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto!"

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Paman Iruka memang orang yang baik.

Aku memandang langit yang sudah gelap. Seperti biasanya aku pulang saat matahari sudah tenggelam.

Lebih baik aku berjalan dengan cepat, aku ingin mengambil itu segera.

Kado untuk adikku.

Sebelumnya aku sudah memesan sebuah laptop untuknya di kenalanku. Walaupun harganya mahal, dengan tabungan yang aku kumpulkan aku berhasil membelinya.

Tidak apa kan sekali-kali memberi barang mewah untuknya? Lagipula dia terlihat sangat menginginkannya walaupun tidak berani bilang.

Sebagai kakak yang baik, tentu saja aku menyadarinya dan ingin memberikannya saat dia ulang tahun.

Bagaimanapun aku ingin membuatnya bahagia di ulang tahun pertamanya tanpa orang tua kami.

Aku berjalan lumayan cepat ke arah toko kenalanku, Inuzuka Kiba. Tempatnya berada di distrik yang lumayan ramai sehingga membuatku harus berjalan satu jam. Aku mengenalnya karena kami satu sekolah saat SMP dulu.

Di perjalanan aku melihat pemandangan di distrik yang ramai ini. Banyak orang yang berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah atau sekedar bermain bersama temannya di café.

Setelah sampai di toko, aku langsung mengambil pesananku. Aku tidak mau berlama lama karena adikku sudah menunggu di rumah. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku segera keluar untuk pulang ke rumah.

Pulang ke rumah, memberikan kado, merayakan ulang tahun adik, lalu tidur dan kembali menjalankan keseharianku yang biasa.

Itu yang harusnya terjadi.

Sayangnya takdir berkata lain.

Ketika aku menyebrang jalan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat kearahku. Padahal aku sudah yakin lampu lalu lintas baru saja berubah menjadi merah.

'Ukhh…"

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat, mobil itu menabrakku tanpa ada niatan berhenti sama sekali. Aku terlempar beberapa meter karena tabrakan yang sangat kuat sedangkan mobil yang menabrakku terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"HEI PANGGIL AMBULAN SEGERA!"

Aku mendengar orang-orang berteriak histeris. Aku berusaha bangkit, tetapi tubuhku terasa sangat lemas.

"NARUTO!"

Ah, itu Kiba.

Dia berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalaku yang baru kusadari sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ki….ba….."

Aku berusaha memanggil namanya, tapi entah kenapa mulutku susah sekali digerakkan.

"NARUTO! JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU! AMBULAN AKAN TIBA!"

Aku mengerti. Jika aku menutup mataku aku akan mati bukan? Aku juga tidak mau mati sekarang.

Tetapi mataku semakin lama semakin memberat.

Aku benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menjaga kesadaranku lagi.

"Kiba… jaga… adik… ku…"

Setelah bersusah payah mengatakan itu, kesadaranku menghilang.

* * *

Ketika aku bangun, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah warna putih.

Aku mencoba bangun, tetap kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Walau begitu, aku tetap memaksakan diri hingga aku berhasil duduk.

"Hooo sudah sadar rupanya."

Karena mendengar suara, aku reflek menolehkan kepala ku ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pria dengan jubah berwarna hitam dihiasai pola garis berwarna emas yang menurutku sangat bagus.

"Ini dimana?"

"Eh? Kukira kau akan bertanya siapa aku terlebih dahulu."

Ya. Itu termasuk apa yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tetapi ada hal yang lebih membuat aku penasaran daripada sesosok pria asing yang muncul disampingmu saat kau sadar dari pingsan, yaitu tempat aku berada sekarang.

Sejauh mataku memandang, hanya warna putih yang bisa kulihat.

"Ini dimensiku."

Dimensi? Apa orang ini bercanda?

Jujur aku lebih percaya jika orang ini bilang "Ini tempat menuju alam baka."

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Ini adalah dimensi milikku."

Oh jadi dia tidak bercan- tunggu dulu. Seharusnya aku hanya berpikir tadi. Apa aku tidak sengaja menyuarakannya?

"Tentu tidak, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Dia mengatakannya dengan santai sekali. Baiklah aku akan mencoba mengetesnya. Siapa kau wahai pria-asing-pembaca-pikiran?

"Julukan yang aneh. Oh dan kau bisa memanggilku dewa!"

Ceria sekali huh?

"Tentu, sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang lain."

Jadi begitu, kau adalah dewa kesepian ya? Aku sungguh kasihan padamu.

"Hoi hoi jangan begitu. Aku ini dewa lho!"

Dia berkata seperti itu sambil membusungkan dadanya. Sepertinya dia sangat bangga dengan title 'dewa'nya. Lagi pula kenapa aku bisa disini?

"Aku memanggilmu."

Jadi aku mati karena tabrakan itu dan rohku dipanggil olehmu? Benar-benar seperti cerita fiksi ya.

"Bukan," aku menaikan alisku saat dia mengatakan itu. Apa maksudnya bukan? Memangnya ada alasan lain untuk itu? Aku tertabrak mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan itulah faktanya.

"Yap, dan akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"Tunggu, apa?"

"Aku yang membuatmu tertabrak mobil."

Kenapa? Bagaimana? Apa alasannya membuatku tertabrak?

"Jika ditanya kenapa, tentu karena aku bosan."

"Jadi, apa aku belum mati?"

"Tidak, kau sudah mati di dunia asalmu."

Apa-apaan ini? Jadi aku dibunuh oleh dia?

"Yap."

Pikiaranku benar-benar kacau sekarang. Jadi kecelakaan yang menimpaku bukan karena memang takdirnya aku mati atau kecelakaan biasa tetapi dibuat oleh dewa ini?

"Yap."

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Kau membunuhku dan membawaku kesini, apa itu hanya karena kau sedang bosan?"

"Tentu, memangnya ada alasan lain?"

Aku segera bangkit dan mencengkram jubah yang dia pakai. Apa-apaan ini, dia membunuhku dan membuat adikku sebatang kara hanya karena bosan?

"Kembalikan aku," desisku marah. Aku tidak peduli dia dewa atau apa tapi dia membuat amarahku muncul.

"Tidak bisa."

"APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK BISA HAH!?"

"Kubilang tidak bisa." Dia menepis tanganku dan menatapku dengan pandangan lurus ke wajahku.

"Kau sudah terpanggil dan kau tidak bisa kembali ke duniamu lagi."

Sial. Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara?

"Ada satu."

Hm? Apa itu?

"Kalahkan aku."

Eh?

"Dunia ini adalah dunia penuh dengan pertarungan. Sihir, monster dan yang lainnya ada di sini. Aku akan mengirim kamu dan setelah itu cari jalan untuk kembali kesini dan kalahkan aku.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Sihir? Memangnya itu benar-benar ada?

"Tentu. Sudah kubilang dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia asalmu. Disini para manusia dan mahkluk lainnya memiliki energy bernama [Mana] yang bisa menghasilkan sihir. Bahkan monster juga ada disini."

Hmm penjelasan yang menarik. Tapi aku berasal dari dunia lain, apa aku punya mana?

"Tidak. Tadinya aku ingin memberimu tapi tidak jadi."

Kenapa?

"Kau akan menjadi lawanku suatu saat nanti. Untuk apa aku memberimu kekuatan?"

Tsk dewa sialan.

"Tapi jika aku membiarkanmu begitu saja, kau akan langsung mati dan itu tidak seru. Jadi aku berikan beberapa barang untuk memulai perjalananmu."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, dia menjentikkan jarinya dan mencullah sebuah tas kulit yang melayang di hadapanku. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

"Itu berisi barang-barang seperti uang, peta, dan lainnya."

Oh. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi terima kasih.

"Hm hm dan jangan khawatir akan bahasa, bahasanya kebetulan sama dengan apa yang kau gunakan."

Itu menguntungkan. Tadinya jika tidak aku akan berpura-pura tidak bisa bicara.

"Satu lagi."

Apa?

"Semoga pendaratanmu menyenangkan!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang tepat di bawahku yang menyebabkan aku jatuh dengan bebas ke lubang itu.

"DEWA SIALAAAAAN!"

Aku mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepadanya yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dan setelah beberapa saat, lubang itu tertutup.

* * *

Sekarang aku berbaring di hamparan rerumputan yang lumayan luas. Tas yang diberikan oleh dewa sialan itu berada disampingku. Setelah pendaratan dadakan tadi yang berakhir dengan badanku yang sakit, aku belum bangun sama sekali. Mataku masih memandangi langit biru yang bersih tanpa polusi sama sekali.

'Mungkin ini yang terjadi jika duniaku tanpa pabrik dan sebagainya. Langitnya begitu bersih dan udaranya sangat sejuk. Tidak ada bau asap sama sekali.'

Sungguh aku menikmati suasana ini. Tidak mungkin aku mendapatkan suasana seperti ini di sekitar rumahku. Tapi aku teringat bahwa aku harus bertahan hidup disini dan mengalahkan dewa.

Secara perlahan aku bangkit dan membuka tas kulit di sampingku. Ada banyak sekali barang-barang dan sekarang aku sudah mengeluarkan semuanya.

Ini adalah list barang-barang itu.

Kompas.

Peta yang menurutku peta dunia. Oh dan ada tanda silang yang kupikir tempatku berada sekarang.

Satu botol air minum dari kulit. Kira-kira berisi setengah liter air.

Beberapa koin emas, perak, dan perunggu. Aku malas menghitungnya.

Satu buah pisau kecil beserta sabuk untuk menaruhnya.

Dan sebuah note. Aku langsung membaca note tersebut.

' _Hai, jika kau membaca ini, berarti kau sudah melakukan pendaratan bukan? Karena aku dewa yang baik, aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal. Pertama tentang peta. Tanda silang disitu adalah tempat kau melakukan pendaratan. Jika kau berjalan ke utara, kau akan menemukan sebuah desa yang lumayan besar. Lalu untuk mata uang, satu koin emas berarti seratus koin perak dan satu koin perak berarti seratus koin perunggu. Itu saja yang aku beritahu. Semoga berhasil!'_

Oh, jadi begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menghitung uang yang aku punya.

Ada 4 koin emas, 12 koin perak, dan 50 koin perunggu.

Jadi totalnya ada 41.250 perunggu. Hmmm aku tidak tahu apakah ini jumlah yang banyak atau sedikit sebelum aku pergi ke kota, jadi aku tdak berani menyimpulkannya.

Dan menurut penjelasan dewa itu, monster nyata di dunia ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku ke kota sekarang. Dengan cepat aku memasang sabuk dan pisau ke pinggangku dan melihat kompas.

Setelah mengetahui arah, aku memasukkan kembali kompas ke tas dan mulai berjalan. Tungga saja dewa sialan, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan pulang ke duniaku!

%TBC%

B/A(Bacotan Author)

Hae hae semua. ngga author males ngomong panjang lebar di chap 1, jadi author cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah baca ama review. lebih-lebih di fav n foll.

Jadi tuh, fic ini dibuat gara gara beberapa hal. Pertama karena ide muncul tiba-tiba di otak author, khususnya setelah baca cerita tentang renkarnasi/pergi ke dunia lain/sejenisnya. 'Kok MC nya ga nolak ya pergi ke dunia lain? kok dewanya ngasih kemampuan mulu ya?' Dan taraaa fic ini muncul.

yang kedua sebenernya ini cerita bukan fanfic, melainkan OS (Original Story) dari author sendiri yang niatnya mau di publish di W*ttp*d. tetapi setelah melihat udah jarang yang publish cerita di sini, author memutuskan mempublishnya disini dan meramaikan fanfiction *Yeaaaaa

Yap, itu saja sekian terima gaji. Oiya waktu Publish ga nentu dikarenakan author harus ke warnet untuk mempublish cerita sedangkan warnetnya jauh.

Dah, cukup. Bai.


End file.
